Little Hearts
by Trilies
Summary: Being only a lowly Gambler, Penny does not understand why her Samurai companion is angry at her. Lesser Nobody yuri.


**Title:** Little Hearts  
**Author **Trilies  
**Genre** Romance  
**Word length** 714  
**Sypnosis** Being only a lowly Gambler, Penny does not understand why her Samurai companion is angry at her.  
**Rating** PG  
**Yaoi/Yuri/Pairings** Gambler/Samurai yuri. That's right.  
Notes: I've actually drawn almost every Lesser Nobody paired with another Lesser Nobody in Yuri fashion. XD But in a more human form, since, uh, I kind of suck. You can check my DA if you feel like searching for them.

Also, a modified version of this was submitted to KH drabble for... something. -cough- The prompt 'gift'.

* * *

**L****i****t****t****l****e ****H****e****a****r****t****s**

**

* * *

  
**

The Samurai is.... displeased with her.

She would say 'angry', yet that is not true. After all, anger, wrath, aggravation- all of that is above them, lost. Nobodies have no hearts and thus cannot feel, the Ace of Spades tells them all, Lesser and Greater alike, and she believes it. Lessers are especially at a disadvantage, as they barely possess the memories the Greaters do. They are just minions, just servants, laboring for a goal that is so very close and which shines above their head, like a new and polished die which will decide their fates, which will prove to them if this gamble was worth it at all.

...But she had remembered. Remembered her name was Penny, and that she might have worked at a bar, maybe, possibly, and the Samurai had also remembered, and they had bonded, despite the differences in everything. For a while, even if it was just faked, remembered, Penny remembers being a little happy, bonding with the Samurai who was slimmer and smoother than the rest, the one who quietly (shyly) had whispered that her name was Maro.

...Maro doesn't talk to her anymore.  
She is displeased, and Penny does not know why.

At first, she tries to talk with her still, and seeks Maro out among her Samurai kin, yet she is only turned away harshly. Refusing to surrender, she tries again and again, until two sharp metal teeth are bared at her and poised at her throat. Penny stops trying after that.

"Poor Penny," the Four of Spades says with her dark hair and her wide blue eyes and a soul full of accidents and lies. She does not find it odd to allow the Lessers a name, and only pets Penny's arm in sympathy and sadness, both which are somehow true.

"It'll get better," the Queen of Hearts murmurs, running the back of one finger down her throat, but Penny does not believe her. She only sits, despondently, in the room of white in which the Queen lives in, rolling crayons slowly across the table with the tips of black fingers which poke timidly out from her large pink sleeves.

Then, one day, the Queen of Hearts gives her a gift.

It is small and metal, but best of all, _shiny_, and Penny wiggles in delight upon receiving it. For a short while, it is enough to drive away the thoughts of silly Samurai and their silly honor, and Penny twists the little metal thing into a variety of shapes, delighted. Hours upon hours are spent twisting it and turning it in the light. On pure whim, she bends it into a sharp corner, then rounds out the ends...

Silence. Remembrance. Wistfulness. Penny goes to find Maro again. She has to.

The chase is long, and eventually leads out of the castle and onto the streets of the Dark City, where it pours and thunders and the Heartless watch with knowing gold eyes. Unsheathing her blades, Maro whirls around, almost threatening in the dimness and twisting light of Memory Skyscraper. Penny does not allow herself to be afraid or nervous, however, she just pushes those memories away. She only gently steps forward, her sleeves slipping back as she offers her hands forward, black palms cupping one tiny little piece of metal...

It is a paperclip, bended and molded into the shape of a little heart.

The biting silver fangs are carefully put away, and Maro steps forward cautiously, glancing up at Penny then down to the little heart, before she repeats the process all over again. At long last, she reaches down and brushes her fingers along the curves. _For me?_ she asks, looking up at Penny once again, and the other Nobody just nods.

Later, up high on Memory Skyscraper, they sit next to one another, shoulders touching and their little metal heart held in one hand that's cupped by another's. With her free hand, the Samurai points up at their beautiful Kingdom Hearts. _I shall work to complete it for you_ she tells her companion. _Upon my honor._

I'd much rather have you swear upon your love for me, the Gambler thinks, but she keeps it to herself. One day, she'll truly be able to feel, and that's when she'll be able to say such cherished words to her fearless Samurai.

She shall make it her next gift.

* * *

Author's note:

Gamblers, at least for this fic, refer to higher Nobodies by cards and the like. Can you guess who's who?

Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the fic. Reviews and concrit are loved, but not mandatory.


End file.
